Transformed into Scabbers
by neko-onna1
Summary: Ron is transformed into Scabbers just read it. UPDATED CHAPTER 2
1. Default Chapter

Transformed into Scabbers  
  
By: Neko-Onna  
  
Disclamier: The Harry Potter character do not belong to me they belong to J.K. Rowling but the story belongs to me read and review my story.  
  
"Ron is in serious trouble" Hermione said to Harry "why" "cause hes late" "hes always late" "not this late." Ron runs into the classroom "huh sorry Proffesor McGonagall" "well Mr. Weasley where have you been" "i got lost sorry" "this is the second time you got lost" "sorry Prof. McGongall the stair cases shifted on me" "well to make sure this doesn't happen again we are going to turn you into your pet rat Scabbers and we will have Ms. Granger carry you to and from class got it" "yes Prof. McGongall" Prof. McGongall puts the curse on him and he transforms into Scabbers but the problem with this is Prof. McGongall did the spell were the minds of the two people she is turning into are switched so now Ron's mind is in Scabbers' body and Scabbers' mind is in Ron's body. Prof. McGongall notices what she just did and tell them to come back tomorrow.  
  
"Hahaha i can't believe what happened to Weasley can you" Draco said "yeah it was hillarious" Crabe and Goyle both say at the same time "hey you shut up" "haha look at the little rat HAHAHA" Ron jumps out of Hermione's arms and bits Draco on the ankle "oww you little" Draco says and kicks Ron have way down the hall, "Draco you had no right doing that to him" "oh yeah thats right you love that weasle you mudblood" "I never said that you.... you" "you what" "you asshole" Hermione said and ran off she picked up Ron/Scabbers and ran for the Gryffindor dormitory. "Are you alright Hermione" "yeah i am Ron don't worry about it" "you better go to bed i'll have Harry take you up there goodnight" "goodnight."  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Ron's body with Scabbers mind in it was bouncing around nibbling some lettuce or something "come on Harry we have to get Ron changed back into normal" "yeah come on Scabbers" Harry grabs Ron's body and drags it down to Prof. McGongall room "ok stand there" Prof. McGongall sees the spell and Ron and Scabbers are back to normal "thank you Prof." "your welcome Ron now go to class" "yea ma'am." On the way to class Ron passes Draco and jumps him "and thats for calling Hermione a mudblood and that is for calling me a weasle you ferret" and Ron ran off.  
  
THE END  
  
WELL IT WAS STUPID I KNOW WELL R&R IT THANK YOU. 


	2. Scabbers and Brains

Scabbers and Brains By: Neko-onna  
  
Discalmier: The Harry Potter Characters do not belong to me they belong to J.K. Rowling. And are copyrighted by Warner Bros.  
  
Author Note: Ok i know im not a very good writter i notice when people flame you alot so i am attempting to right this out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( This is the Second Chapter to Transformed into Scabbers)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was back to normal and sitting in the common room with Scabbers in his lap... "god you stupid Rat your ugly and ... but god its hard to be a rat" Ron says, Scabbers looked at him and then sneezes.. "ew bloody hell" "Ron don't cuss" "sorry Hermione".  
  
"Come on Scabbers time for bed... you coming Harry" "yeah i will be up in awhile" "ok night Hermione" "night Ron." Ron gets up the stairs and turns the corner "so how was it being a rat Ron" "shut up Fred" "im not Fred he is" "well then shut up George" "im not George he is" "both of you just SHUT UP!" "wow Ron's getting a temper. Ron turns red them storms off to the Dormitory slamming the door behind him no one was in the Dormitory then relizing where he was he turned around and relized he was in the wrong Dormitory blushing he rushes out of the Girls Dormitory knocking into Hermione also knocking the amount of books in her hand "Ron watch where you going" "sorry Hermione" he picks up some of the books "here" "Ron why where you in the Girls Dormitory" "oh about that" he sayd bright red "i...i went into the wrong room" Hermione gives him a wierd look then walks into the Dormitory.  
  
Ron walks to the Boys Dormitory and fines Neville asleep along with Seamus and Dean.. he tip toes to his bed and pulls the covers back he changes then gets into the bed he falls asleep saying "god what a day."  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Ron woke up and dressed then went to the Great Hall with Hermione and Harry on the way there they run into Draco "what do you want Malfoy" "i wanted to talk to Rat boy here" " im not a Rat you Ferret" "i resent that you... weasle" "Malfoy just leave" "you stay out of this your mudblood" "thats it Malfoy you ticked me off" Ron says he punches Draco in the face leaving his nose to bleed "oh you stupid weasle i'll get you for that" "why don't you put your money where your mouth is Malfoy" Draco gives him a evily glare then jumps at Ron knocking him to the floor.. Ron hits the ground his head impacts to the stone floor of the Great Hall he isn't knocked out but you can see the blood on the back of his head he stands up and Hermione and Harry both hold them back Harry is holding Draco back and Hermione is helping Ron up "are you ok Ron" "yeah im fine Hermi...." Ron blacks out "Harry he blacked out" "Malfoy go away" Draco gives a glare then walks off " come on Hermione we have to take him to the Imfirmary.  
  
They get to the infirmary and they leave Ron there and sit outside the imfirmary.  
  
THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes i know im a bad writter im having writers block i hope to finish it later... well ttyl.  
  
P.S. this is going to be contiuned when i think of something. 


End file.
